poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz
is another upcoming Weekenders/Warner Bros crossover made by Frogadier55 and Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot In Kansas, farm girl Dorothy Gale lives with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, as well as farmhands Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke. She has a pet dog, cat and mouse named Toto, Tom and Jerry. Aunt Em asks Tom and Jerry to put their differences aside, and watch over Dorothy; the two reluctantly agree. Later, Miss Almira Gulch, who was bitten by Toto earlier, arrives at the Gale farm and takes him away to be put down. Witnessing this, Tom and Jerry give chase and free Toto, but a scuffle between Tom and Jerry and Miss Gulch culminate in them crashing into a pit. Dorothy runs away from home with Toto shortly afterwards. As Dorothy and Toto return home, a tornado hits the area and the two seek refuge in their house after they are too late to join Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, and the farmhands in the storm cellar. Tom and Jerry are knocked out while trying to get inside the house. Once they awaken, they find themselves in Munchkinland. The two encounter a grey Munchkin mouse, Tuffy, who tries to protect Jerry from Tom, assuming he wanted to eat him, but Jerry clears up the misunderstanding. Tuffy informs them that a few hours ago, the house they and Dorothy arrived in landed on and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East. As gratitude, the Good Witch of the North, Glinda, gave Dorothy the witch's Ruby slippers socks, but the Wicked Witch of the West appeared and swore to claim the slippers for herself. Glinda sent Dorothy down the Yellow Brick Road to reach the Emerald City and find the famed Wizard of Oz in order to get back home. Though Tuffy advises them not to follow Dorothy, Tom and Jerry keep their promise to protect her and insist on following her. Tuffy, who wishes to be taller, decides to accompany them as he wants to see the Wizard as well. Tom and Jerry reunite with Dorothy and meet up with the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion, who wish to have a brain, a heart, and courage. They make it to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard, who decides to grant their wishes on the condition they kill the Witch and bring back her broomstick. While walking through the haunted forest to get to the Witch's castle, Dorothy and Toto are captured by the Witch's flying monkeys, but are pursued by Tom and Jerry. At the Witch's castle, the Witch puts Toto in a basket and threatens to drown him in a river if Dorothy doesn't give her the slippers. Although Dorothy complies, the Witch is shocked when she tries to take them. When she remembers that the slippers won't come off as long as Dorothy is alive, the Witch places an hourglass, stating that Dorothy has only hours to live. Jerry manages to free Toto, who escapes the castle to get help. Jerry is seen by the Witch and thrown through a window with Tom. They encounter the Witch's two of the Witch's guards, Droopy and Butch, who accidentally mention the Witch's weakness is water. A chase ensues until Tom and Jerry manage to knock Droopy and Butch out, and they reunite with Tuffy, the Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Lion, disguised as guards and led by Toto. While Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion rescue Dorothy, Tom and Jerry try to fill a bucket with water from a well and later from the moat, but their attempts to get it back inside the castle are unsuccessful. Eventually, Tom and Jerry manage to get hold of a rain cloud and use it to fill the bucket. The Witch and the guards corner Dorothy and her friends, and the Witch sets Scarecrow on fire. Dorothy puts out the fire with the water, but the Witch melts and dies when Dorothy accidentally splashes her. The soldiers celebrate the Witch's death and allow Dorothy to take the broom. They return to the Emerald City and present the broom to the Wizard, but he still refuses to grant their wishes until tomorrow. Although the Wizard turns out to be an ordinary man behind an illusion, he nevertheless promises to grant their wishes and take Dorothy, Toto, and Tom and Jerry, back to Kansas in his hot air balloon. As the balloon is about to take off, Tom spots a chick and jumps out of the balloon to eat it, prompting Jerry and Toto to stop him. Dorothy runs after them and they are unable to get back to the balloon before it takes off with the Wizard. Glinda then appears and tells her another way to get back home, by tapping her heels together and repeating the phrase "There's no place like home". Dorothy bids farewell to her friends. Dorothy, Toto, and Tom and Jerry awaken in Dorothy's bedroom back in Kansas, surrounded by family and friends. Dorothy tells them of her adventures, but they insist it was all a dream, though Tom and Jerry are the only ones who believe her. As Dorothy promises never to run away again, Tom and Jerry give chase outside the house much to the amusement of Dorothy and the others. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Fred Jones, Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, The Dazzlings, Megan, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Mal, and Team Rocket will guest stars in this film. *The Dazzlings, Megan, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire, Mal, and Team Rocket will work for The Wicked Witch of the West. Links ???Category:Sonic876 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Films dedicated to Joe Alaskey